Currently, numerous fluid dispenser systems exist that integrate pumps as dispenser members. Such systems can have structural and functional characteristics that differ to varying extents. Therefore, such devices also vary in cost and in ease of assembly. Such fluid dispensers comprise a receptacle, a dispenser member such as a pump or a valve, mounted on said receptacle, and a pusher making it possible to actuate said dispenser member in order to dispense a volume of fluid contained in the receptacle through a dispensing orifice. In addition, most of such devices contain a chamber having an inlet valve and/or an outlet valve isolating the fluid contained in the receptacle from the outside.
For example, Document WO 02/096776 discloses a dispenser device in which a middle end-piece is integrated into a pusher in order to serve as a moving inlet valve member. In that case, the pusher being actuated firstly causes contact to be established with a piston which is then moved in axial translation. That movement then simultaneously causes the inlet valve to close and the outlet valve to open. The piston moving downwards then causes the volume of the pump chamber to decrease, thereby causing the fluid contained in said chamber to be discharged. The piston is then returned to its rest position. The pusher separates from the piston, which remains temporarily stationary. The piston and the pusher moving relative to each other causes the inlet valve to open in order to put the chamber into communication with the receptacle, and causes the outlet valve to be closed simultaneously in order to isolate the chamber from the outside. Thus, the piston remains stationary until a shoulder on the pusher comes into abutment against a corresponding shoulder on the piston. The piston is then driven in translation and goes back up to its initial position, thereby generating suction in the chamber, so that the fluid contained in the receptacle is sucked up.
Thus, that dispenser device as disclosed does not incorporate pre-compression, since the inlet and the outlet valve are opened and closed simultaneously, independently of any increase in pressure in the pump chamber. In addition, in the invention, the piston and middle end-piece move synchronously over only a short distance of the actuation stroke of the pusher, it being necessary for these two elements to move at distinct axial translation speeds in order for the above-described pump to operate correctly. Therefore, the dispenser device of that patent has a complex operating principle, making it difficult to manufacture and assemble said device and making its cost significantly high.